The Greatest Sailor Moon: The Revival PtII - Volume 03 Finale
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: From Now On, What's waited till tomorrow, starts tonight! That's right, ladies & gents... We've reached the grandeur finale of "The Greatest Sailor Moon" mini-saga. I hope everyone enjoys this final volume or bookisode, as I like to call it! ;) Bring the tissues, because I've made sure we all have some feels in this one. One last time: For Mature Audiences ONLY! Thanks!


**The Greatest Sailor Moon – The Revival : Bookisode #03 **

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES! **_

_**This Is ME! **_

**#07: **

**This Is ME! **

**C**ontinuing from where we left off and soon enough concluding our epic ride together: Finally, the next morning as everyone was gathering for preparation for their next show; expecting Barnum and Sukai to be late, again… "Ah – ah – ahem!" Phineas cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn as he and Sukai walked in, arm-in-arm. "Everyone, firstly thank you for all your hard work on the latest shows!" He thanked everyone graciously, "No problem…" Anne nodded, "It's our job." W.D. winked at Sukai, noticing her swallowing a bit of fear in a silent gulp. "And, my Baby-Doll, Sukai and I have some big news." Barnum began, "She's already pregnant?" Lettie joked, causing Sukai to blush deeply and glance at Phineas with a shimmer gaze of shy concern… "Ahem, no… Actually, we're engaged!" He responded, "Engaged?" Mamoru demanded, standing up enraged… "Yes, we got engaged, last night, after our previous show." Sukai explained, blushing sheepishly as she and Mamoru's eye contact was becoming more and more intense. "So, you really put a ring on it, Barnum?" Charles asked, sensing the tension building in the room… "Yes, he did…" She nodded, as Barnum took her hand and they showed off her beautiful crescent-moon shaped amethyst ring. Suddenly, as Sukai could feel Mamoru's rage fully building up; he raced and stood face-to-face with her… "HE'S NOT WORTHY OF YOU!" He roared, gripping her wrist, pulling her chest against his and suddenly forcing his tongue down her throat… "Hmmmm? Hmmm? Hmm… Hmm…" Sukai blushed, her eyes widening as tears streaked down her cheeks and she placed her hands onto his chest. "You deserve… So much… Better!" Mamoru groaned, passionately making-out with her as he held her cheeks and wiped her cheeks as well as her eyelashes… "Skye!" Barnum was astounded, not only did he feel betrayed, but he was now aware what Sukai had been hiding from him, for such a long while. "Read this. It's a letter, Mr. Barnum never shared with you…" Mamoru pulled the letter out of his pocket, still crinkled as everyone stood in silence; waiting to see what would happen next… "I know, she absolutely adores you… I knew you loved Sukai, from the very beginning. You should definitely propose to her, tonight, after the next show!?" Sukai demanded, tears filling her eyes once more as she glared at Phineas full of pain, confusion and rage! "If she knew you loved me and you knew you loved me, then – then –…" Sukai felt her chest pumping harder and harder; as Phineas slowly tried massaging her shoulders from behind. "Then why the hell did you lie to her!?" She roared, pulling herself angrily out of his grasp. "If you both fucking knew, how you felt about me… Then why did you put her, Charity! Charity the first friend I made, before I even joined your goddamned show, why did you put her through so much hell?! What kind of lowlife, narcissistic, fraudulent, bastard ARE YOU!?" Sukai shouted, ranting in a tone that no-one had ever heard before. "Skye, listen, I know you're upset but – "But NOTHING! I hate to admit this, but Mamoru's right… I deserve better and so does, everyone in this fucking room! You ignored the very people, who made you famous!" Sukai continued ranting, "You betrayed the people, who put their faith in you, MULTIPLE TIMES!" She roared, furiously… "I DID IT FOR YOU!" Barnum roared back, feeling his heart breaking into pieces and his Soulwrenching from this astonishing turn of events! [Sukai: That was bound to happen, sooner or later… For those of you, who have been paying attention, all along! 😉 😉…]… "For me? For me… So, that's your excuse now? These amazing people, these people who have been bullied and trolled, much, much, MUCH worse than I have; who constantly give their all in your shows and battled to keep this show going, FOR YOU! And now, it's for me… You're taking me on a world tour? On who's fucking dime?" Sukai demanded, "We haven't received a check, in months, Barnum!" Lettie added, "And we can't blame Sukai for everything…" Carlyle stood next to Sukai, as well firmly. "Skye – "STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! It's NOT just about your lust for me…" Sukai cut Barnum off, once again… "I LOVE YOU, SKYE!" Phineas pleaded, trying not to cry. "You're not the only one, Barnum." Mamoru snapped, "Yea, Sukai is infectious…" Carlyle gently rubbed her shoulder in a warmhearted fashion. "Look, it's not just about you and your love and/or lust for me!" Sukai exclaimed, getting tested… "It's BOTH! I FUCKING ADORE YOU, SUKAI!" Barnum argued back. "Then do me a favor. Think of your family, for once… The Circus, Lettie, Anne, W.D., Charles, Carlyle and even Mamoru, they're your family!" Sukai's words were a bit too familiar, for Barnum to handle easily… "Damn it…" Phineas griped, growling under his breath. "What? Am I wrong? Am I too immature to understand?" She demanded, coldly… "I really don't wanna yell, but…" He trailed off, as Mamoru and Carlyle popped their knuckles ready to kick his ass, already. "Sukai…" He began, "What?!" She shouted, tossing the letter into his hands only to gasp at the sight of him opening the letter and ripping it apart, piece by piece and tossing it on the ground… "You ARE my family!" Phineas confessed, suddenly gripping Sukai's wrist [Mamoru: Wow, how shocking…], slipping on one of the pieces of the torn letter [Carlyle: That was definitely unexpected!] and as they hit both hit the ground of the stage, he held her wrists in a bondage position… "I'm only gonna say this, one more time." He whispered, as Sukai realized he was how many tears were overflowing down his cheeks. "I. Love. You. Skye." Barnum's voice was going hoarse, as they found themselves kissing passionately… Only for their insanely confusing [Mamoru: Yea, extremely confusing…] moment to be interrupted by the protestors barging into the building and everyone began battling them. As Sukai and Barnum rushed to stand up, only to watch as everyone began exiting the building at the sight of a now bloody protestor taking a lantern with fresh fire in it and tossing it at them… "SKYE-IIII-EEEE!" Mamoru gasped, tears thunderstorming down his cheeks as they all watched the building becoming engulfed in a hellish burst of flames…

**A**nd as everyone in the Circus watched as the building crashed in, they suddenly felt relief at the sight of Barnum racing out covered in soot with his suit burned and torn here and there; whilst he held Sukai bridal-style in his arms… "She's okay, she's okay… She's gonna make it!" Barnum exclaimed, tears flowing down his cheeks like an early morning thunderstorm. "Skye…" Mamoru gasped, seeing her barely breathing as they all watched as the building was destroyed by the fire… Then, as Sukai rushed off into a hospital, Barnum watched with a heartbroken expression as he felt the sunsetting on him, his family and the dream world he had designed… Anyway, later on the next day, Barnum found himself taking in Sukai's apartment as he headed to see how damaged the building was. "Huhh…" He sighed, soberly. "Huhh?" Barnum shrugged in frustration, as he found Mr. Bennett sitting on the edge of the steps of the destroyed building with a flask opened. "The police finally caught the thugs who destroyed your building." Mr. Bennett explained, in an emotionless tone… "You want a drink?" He offered Barnum a sip from his flask, "Why not…" Barnum shrugged, somberly. "Ya' know, I never liked your show." Bennett explained, coldly as Barnum took a large chug of vodka from his flask. "Yea, I figured as much." He nodded, swallowing the large shot of vodka and handing the flask back to Bennett… "It seemed like the only likeable character was that girl you fell in love with when you were still married, Sailor Moon…" Bennett went on, "Yea, I figured that also." Barnum glanced at the destroyed building, his dreams now crumbled and crushed into ashes and soot in a broken building… "Ya' know, another critic would've called your shows a celebration of life. Different races, different ages, different people, all on the stage represented as equals." Bennett's next statement was somehow uplifting to Barnum. "You think you're gonna be able to rebuild?" He asked, Barnum curiously… "Yea, once I get the money back from Sukai's first performances; we oughtta be fine." He nodded, "Oh, I meant to show you…" Bennett explained, grabbing his newspaper from near his knees. "What?" Barnum read the headline, it was astonishingly heartbreaking! _Barnum's Scandalous Performances! Sukai wasn't "Ready For It"… _"Oh, no…" He gasped, dashing to see Sukai in the hospital.

**#08: **

**This Is ME! : From Now On… **

"**H**uhh, huhh, huhh… Please, I need to Miss Skye!" Barnum pleaded with the receptionist, "I'm sorry she already has some visiting her." The woman explained. "Please, she's my WIFE!" He blurted out, the apparently "wrong" word… "I thought she was your fiancé?" The woman asked, confused; just long enough for Barnum to make a break for it! And see Sukai still resting on the hospital bed, her face still burnt from the surviving the fire… "Skye…" He gasped, realizing Mamoru was already sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, holding her hand. The one with her engagement still on it… "She was right, ya' know?" Mamoru snapped to Barnum, icily. "Huhh, hmm… Ullp…" Barnum gulped, looking out the window to dry his tears. "She was right about everything. My question is, do you love her enough to let her go?" Mamoru was being savage, at this point! "I Love Her, Mr. Chiba…" Barnum explained, his voice cracking. "Then, come back later. She needs time to recuperate." Mamoru politely responded, making Barnum's day _**that much worse**_… "Huhh, fine… Just tell her, I love her." He nodded, holding back tears as he headed to the bar, in order to sulk for a while…

**A**nyhow, at the bar… Barnum found himself taking multiple shots of vodka as well as rum, "Huhh…" He sighed, only to notice Charles walking in and climbing onto the bar. "I figured you be here, feelin' sorry for yourself." Charles explained, as Barnum slid his top-hat for Charles to sit on… "You wanna shot?" Barnum asked, handing Charles a shot of vodka and they clinked to his demise. "Hmm." Charles grinned, "Ya' know, that Sailor Moon you loved was pretty cute." He chuckled. "Yes, she was. She was beautiful, drop dead beautiful…" Barnum nodded, placing his elbows on the bar and interlocking his fingers above his lips. Only to hear the rest of the Circus walk into the bar, "Look guys, if you're looking for your money. It's gone. It's all gone, every cent – "Oh, be quiet Barnum!" Lettie cut him off, in a caring tone… "You really think it was about the money?" Anne asked, as Barnum noticed she had her hand interlocked with Carlyle's. "The Circus was our home, Mr. Barnum… And I'm sure Sukai would agree, when I say this. We want our home, back." W.D. snapped, holding back tears as the music started… "I saw the begin to dim, and felt the winter wind… A man learns who is there for him, when the glitter fades and the walls won't hold." Barnum began singing, softly. "Cause from that rubble remains only what's true… If all was lost, there's something I gained! 'Cause it led me back to you…" He began singing, as he turned from the bar and began walking towards to the photos that were all hanging on the walls. "From now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights… From now on, what's waited till tomorrow, starts tonight! It starts tonight…" Barnum felt his belief in himself, beginning to rebuild deep inside his soul… "Let the promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart… From now on, from now on!" He sang, feeling the power in himself stirring as he walked pass all the pictures that were taken with him. "I drank champagne with kings and queens, politicians praised my name… But those were someone else's dreams, the pitfalls of the man I became! For years and years, I chased the cheers… A crazy speed of always needing more. But when I stop, I see you there and remember who this was all for…" Barnum took the picture off of the wall of Sukai and himself in a dip from their first show. [Sukai: What you think I'd be playing fair with you guys? Think again! 😉 😉…]… It was a newspaper clipping, after all! "From now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights! From now on, what's waited till tomorrow, starts tonight!" He sang, as he began shaking hands with all of his oddities, his friends, his family of the Circus! "And let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart…" He sang, getting more confident in his voice as he watched all of his family members dancing and the music became more and more upbeat. "From now on, from now on, from now on!" Barnum sang, as everyone began harmonizing along! "And we will come back home, and we will come back home! Home again… And we will come back home, and we will come back! Home again…" The Circus Ensemble sang and danced together passionately, as Barnum hopped onto the bar and passed around mugs of beer and rum! "And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home again! And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home again…" The Circus were performing again, in-sync again, finally… "And we will come back home, and we will come back home… Home again! And we will come back home, and we will come back home… Home again!" Everyone sang, happily and in excitement of the future. "From now on!" Barnum sang, as he sipped a little bit of the beer only to hop down and smile at Charles who handed him his top hat.

**#09: **

**From Now On… **

**A**ll the whilst in the hospital bed, Sukai could hear the music playing in her heart and Barnum's voice singing to her, once more in her dreams… "Skye?" Mamoru asked, watching her gently blinking her eyes open. "Mamo-Chan…" She finally remembered, they once shared a dream as well! However, in this life, it was not meant to be. "Ohh, Skye!" Mamoru sobbed, as he gently lifted her head up and they shared a passionate French-kiss. "Mamo-Chan…" She kissed him back for a few moments, "I know, Baby-Doll…" He nodded, with a somber smile on his delicious lips. "You love, Mr. Barnum. I already know that, Baby-Doll…" Mamoru explained, lovingly; holding her warmly. "Mamo-Chan… In another life, baby will you wait for me?" Sukai sang to him softly, "From now on, I'll wait for you… No matter what, if you ever need to rewrite the stars… I will be there, waiting." He sang back to her, as he helped her up out of the bed. [Mamoru & Barnum *In unison*: Are you crying yet? Sukai *Wiping her tears with a tissues*: Yea – yea – yes! Barnum: Ohh no! Not you, Baby-Doll… Mamoru: It's okay, Baby-Doll! Mamoru & Barnum *Glaring at each-other angrily*: Hmm…]… "From now on!" Barnum sang, as he dashed cheerfully towards the hospital once more. "And we will come back home, and we will come back home… Home again! And we will come back home, and we will come back home… Home again! And we will come back home, and we will come back home… Home again!" The Circus Ensemble sang, as Mamoru helped Sukai stand up and Barnum walked in on them… "Sukai…" Barnum paused, as they all heard the music blasting in their hearts. "Mr. Barnum?" She smiled softly, at him… "Please, call me, Phin." He grinned, as Mamoru released her into Barnum's arms and watched as the engaged couple shared a passionate, full-frontal-style hug… "And we will come back home, and we will come back home… Home again! And we will come back home, and we will come back home… From now on!" The Circus Ensemble sang cheerfully, as Barnum and Sukai interlocked their fingers and headed outside of the hospital wing; and Sukai looked back only once to see Mamoru disappear into the darkness of the hospital wing, this time twirling a black-and-red cape over his shoulder with a wink sent straight to her… [Sukai: I'm not crying, you are! Wow, never thought I'd be using that overrated term…]. "And we will come back home, from now on! And we will come back home, from now on… And we will come back home, from now on… Home again!" They kept singing and dancing, as they slowly headed back to the ruins of Barnum's original Circus building… "And we will come back home, from now on! And we will come back home, from now on!" They sang and danced, happily, full of hope, once more… "Yes!" Sukai and Barnum sang in unison, whilst they raced towards the ravages and ruins of the Circus building. "Home again! And we will come back home… From now on! Home again… And we will come back home… From now on, home again!" They sang, as they were dancing in the streets happily and everyone watching was clapping along cheerfully. "From now on…" The Ensemble sang, harmonizing as they were steadily reaching the ruined Circus building… "These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!" Barnum and Sukai sang, in a perfectly bittersweet unison! "From now on!" The Ensemble continued singing and dancing freely, in the streets. "What's waited till tomorrow, starts tonight! It starts tonight… Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart!" Sukai sang a solo, beautifully and innocently, once more… "From now on…" The Circus Ensemble sang, as they all found themselves in front of the dilapidated Circus building. "From now on, from now on, from now OHHHHHH-OOOOOOHH-On! Oooohh yeaa…." Barnum and Sukai harmonized on those high notes and Sukai adlibbed a bit, near the end…

**F**inally, everyone paused their epic ending number; to talk with Barnum about the rebuilding of the Circus… "Sukai!" Lettie rushed to hug, Sukai. "Lettie! Anne!" She hugged Lettie, then Anne and high-fived Charles. "Charles! W.D.!" She high-fived Charles as Barnum hugged W.D. and patted him on the back… "Thanks, man." He smiled, as everyone smiled at the sun now rising, again. "Well, what's the news?" Carlyle asked, as he and Anne shared a passionate kiss, making Sukai smile at the sight of their happiness… "There's not a bank in New York, that's willing to give me a loan… They all said no, reverently and loudly." Barnum sighed, as Sukai glanced up at him in his pin-striped, black-and-white suit. "Well, Mr. Barnum. You gave me happiness, a job I love and a family, that I never knew could be so amazing…" Carlyle smiled at Barnum and Sukai… "Well, that's nice. If only banks could take happiness and joy as collateral." Phineas sighed, interlocking his fingers with Sukai's slightly cold, bruised knuckles. "They might not. But I will…" Carlyle slightly surprised everyone, excluding Anne who knew a little something already! "What?" Sukai asked, caught a bit off-guard… "You see, when I agreed to go into business with you two, particularly you, Mr. Barnum… Well let's just say, knowing who I was going into business with, I decided to take an extra 10 % a week, during our busiest nights." His reply made everyone's face light up, in a joyous happiness! "Huahhh!?" Sukai gasped, "Ehh, alright!" Lettie and Charles high-fived each-other. "Now, if we could find a place to rent…" Carlyle sighed, making everyone frown momentarily… "Wait, wait! We can rent land on the docks, for almost nothing… All we need is tent!" Phineas grinned, walking with Sukai beyond the ruined building, near the New York Welcome Center, shortly across from the New York Docks. "Skye… Baby-Doll?" Phineas asked, they interlocked hands and fingers; and hugged each-other. "Alright, alright… I just have one question, for you guys..." Carlyle interrupted their Hallmark moment, for a second! "What's that?" Phineas asked, as Sukai read Carlyle's mind aloud – "Are we ready for it?!" Sukai shouted, cheerfully as the time-skip occurred once again…

"**F**rom NOW OHHHHHHHHHH-OHHHHH-ON!" Barnum sang, as they all pounced into the ring of the tent and everyone continued their greatest show yet… "And we will come back home, and we will come back home! Home again! And we will come back home, and we will come back home! Home again…" The Circus Ensemble sang, as Sukai and Barnum danced cheerfully in the ring, doing a high-fiving, knee-popping, twirling and whirling, broken-doll-style dance! "From now on, yea-ehh-eee-yeaa!" Sukai sang her solo, as the crowd roared in applause and the fire-eaters did their tricks hopping above them as Sukai and Barnum performed passionately. "From now on, from now on, from now on!" They sang in unison, with the Circus Ensemble simultaneously harmonizing and as the song changed one last time, to everyone's favorite hit from the first ever Greatest Sailor Moon Fanfic, evah! "So, come alive, come alive, come alive…" The Circus Ensemble sang, as Barnum twirled Sukai and dipped her, "Come ali-iiiiiiii-iiiii-ve, yeaaaaaa-eeehhhh-YEAAAHHH!" Phineas and Skye sang, in unison slaying those notes! As Phineas dipped Sukai and with the crowd's roaring applause, they shared a passionate French-kiss. "I Love You, Skye…" Barnum sang to Sukai softly, "I Love You, Phineas…" She replied singing innocently to him, as they continued kissing and the roses began overflowing into the ring and the audience gave them round after round of standing ovations!

_**See You Again, Someday, My Greatest and Dearest of All Readers! All of you! **_

**A Note from the Author: **_**Hi everyone, this is Sukai Todd! Firstly, I just wanted to make sure everyone is still aware, these fanfics are purely for NON-profit, (somewhat) educational purpose! And secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories over the years. I truly appreciate all the followers, favorites and all the people who have been inspired and/or touched in some way by my work! For now, I'm taking a hiatus to focus on other works of mine as well as school… But, I'll be back sometime soon! Possibly with a more mutated story… **________**! I hope you guys are prepared, when that day comes… Well, thanks for reading! And from now on, this is brave, this is bruised, this who I'm meant to be, I make NO MORE apologies… **__**This is ME!**_


End file.
